The display-size, or screen-size, of a computer system affects the usability of the device and overall user-experience. A larger display size is beneficial when performing tasks like navigating photographs, reading documents or digital books, or working with multiple open windows. The major tradeoffs of a larger screen are the increase in power consumption and bulkiness of the device. The physical size of the display is generally a fixed property of the computer system absent an altogether replacement of the display with a larger one. However, recent hardware developments have produced flexible displays that can roll, bend, or fold. Such flexible displays may be made of “electronic paper” or a thin, flexible plastic substrate incorporating organic light emitting diode (OLED) technology, as examples. Flexible displays may roll and/or pull-out from the device, allowing a user to control the physical dimension of the display as desired. Thus, flexible displays can provide for a dynamic physical display size. Even with the ability to adjust the physical dimension of a flexible display, the upper limit of the display dimension is constrained by the overall dimension of the flexible display.